What Could Have Been
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: AU Elizabeth and John have met before the mission to Atlantis,a nd it changes the outcome of thier lives.


Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Stargate, I'm afraid I don't.

A/N: Ah yes, a new story. I hope all of you enjoy it. This chapter is short, but it gets the point. More is coming, and all of you Shweir fans are gonn alove it.

* * *

What Could Have Been

Part 1

Elizabeth Weir poured herself a hot cup of coffee, and stirred cream and sugar into the mug. She inhaled its aroma before taking a sip. It felt good to be in command of Area 51, one of the top secret bases that the United States kept private from the civilians. This wasn't the SGC, but it was still a boost in her career.

"Hey, Elizabeth, "Her best friend Maggie Wilson came up and helped herself to some coffee as well.

"Hey, Maggie, whats on the agenda for you today?"

"Oh well, Colter has a check up, I just can't wait for that," Maggie rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, "I could talk to him for you."

"Thanks but that's not going to help his fears, "Maggies siad, "I have to wrestle him just to use a stethescope."

The both laughed over that.

"How are things going with you and Simon?" Maggie asked.

"Elizabeth just smiled, and sipped her coffee.

"Oh come on, don't just give me that grin, I wanna hear details."

Elizabeth gave a laugh, "Oh well, last night was great. he took me to this great resteraunt and it was jsut so romantic. There was a singer and everything. he even ordered champagne."

"Wow," Maggie said, "How long have you guys been going out?"

"Six months," Elizabeth siad, "He asked me to move in with him."

"Oh my gosh!" Maggie gasped, "What's you say?"

"Well I said I would have to think about it," Elizabeth answered, "I mean its a big step."

"Well yeah, but you are going to say yes, right?"

"Probably," Elizabeth grinned.

"Ohhh, this is so amazing!" Maggie cried joyfully.

"I know, "Elizabeth smiled. She looked at her watch, and slammed her cup in the table, "Crap, I'm gonna be late! I've got to catch a flight to Moscow."

Elizabeth headed for the door. Maggie spied the leather brown tote on the ground.

"Wait you're forgetting your bag!"

Elizabeth back tracked and hefted the bag onto her shoulder, "Bye Maggie I got to go!"

* * *

Russia was snow covered and freezing. Elizabeth tugged her coat tighter and hugged her middle to keep warm. The helicopter was loud, and it was hard to think. The president had asked her to speak with the Russians with their disgressions with the Stargate program. General Tann, and Colonel Greene were her companions on this assignment. Well, not really companions since they barely said a word to her, and she was content with that. She had never cared for the military that much. 

"We're coming in for a landing," One of the pilot's said.

"Have we reached the base?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," The pilot responded, "We have to stop for fuel."

"Fuel?" Tann asked.

"Yes sir."

Tann sat back, but he know had a frown on his face. Elizabeth pondered over this, but couldn't think about what could be wrong.

The helicopter landed on the pad smoothly, and two men on the ground assisted her to the ground.

"Welcome," one man with a heavy accent and a crooked nose said. Then all of the men on the ground pulled out their guns.

"What is the meaning of this?" Colonel Greene asked.

"Don't worry," the man assured, "You won't be alive to worry about it."

He shot both General Tann and Colonel Greene in the head, making Elizabeth scream. She pressed a fist against her mouth, and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know them, but it had been a horror to watch them die. Elizabeth swallowed to keep herself from gagging.

"Take the woman," the man spoke in Russian, which she knew fluently, "We must take her to Krikov."

* * *

Major John Sheppard walked slowly to the General's office. He had absolutley no idea why he had been called there. He hadn't done anything wrong...lately. He knocked on the door, and prayed that he wasn't going to be court-marshalled. He had told Colonel Parker that he wasn't the one who had used food coloring to turn the meatloaf green. But the Colonel hadn't looked convinced. 

"Come in, Major."

John thought for sure he could hear "Taps" playing in the back ground.

"Sir," John said when he entered.

"Major, an assignment has just come in," General Hall said, " I am assigning Colonel Parker for it."

"Alright, sir, what does this have to do with me?"

"Because your the best man I've got," Hall said, "As much as I hate to admit it, and the president wants the best for this one."

"What is this assignment?" John asked, feeling a little smug.

"A rescue operation in Russia. Two military men and one civilian have been captured by Russian rebels, disgruntled about some program."

"I see sir," John said, "Thank you for assigning me."

"You don't deserve it, but I'm not allowed to hold grudges," Hall said, "Dismissed."

* * *

Elizabeth was cold, wet, frightened and tired. She had been forced to ride on a snow mobile for three days now. She had no idea where they were taking her, but she did know who. The president had warned her before she left that the Russian president had dismissed the old Stargate commander, who protested greatly. Now Krikov had convinced some of the Russian soldiers to abondon their leaderr and fight agianst the program. And now she had been captured by them. 

The two snow mobiles ahead of her stopped, and her's pulled up beside them, "Why are we stopping?" She asked in english. None if them know she could speak Russian.

"Be quiet," Tomav, the man with the broken nose, instructed her.

The soldiers left their mobiles and were headed towards a large snowdrift when they stopped to look at the blue sky.

Elizabeth sheilded her eyes and looked at the horizon as well. A helicopter was coming in fast, and low. At first she thought that it was more of Krikov's allies, or maybe Krikov himself. Until they started shooting at them.

Two men dropped out of the helicopter, and into the snow. There must have still been someone inside the helicopter, because they dropped several grenades down. The Russians forgot about her, and left Elizabeth standing in shock as they fought against this enemy.

It was only one helicopter and two men, but they shoulodn't have been underestimated. One of the Russians made a grab at her, but the younger of the men fired at him.

"Get down!" He barked at her.

She didn't think, she just dropped into the white snow. It fell into the neck of her coat, and her face felt like it was covered with ice. She continued to watch the battle.

The young man continued to fire at the soldiers. The helicopter had dropped grenades on all of the snow mobiles, so there was no where for the Russians to run. Tomav was the last one standing, and he selected an excellent weapon. The bazooka was what brought down the helicopter. And Elizabeth nearly cried when she saw her only hope for escape explode in the sky. The older man on foot, Colonel Parker she later learned, fell to Tomav's hand gun.

The young man who had stayed near Elizabeth, now ran to Tomav with his gun blazing at him. Tomav sank to the snow, riddled with bullets. Elizabeth no longer shivered just from the cold.

The man was breathing hard, and seemed to calm down. he walked over to Elizabeth.

"Dr. Weir?" He asked.

"Y...yes," She responded.

He held out a hand, and she gratefully accepted it. he helped her to her feet and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm Major John Sheppard."

TBC

* * *

A/N: And it has begun. This event changes so much more in their lives. Just wait and see exactly what. R&R please. 


End file.
